


Is This When We Kiss Like Benedictine Monks from Different Monasteries?

by gingernastyy



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spoilers, Teasing, Virgin Hector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingernastyy/pseuds/gingernastyy
Summary: “You know you two mean a lot to me, and not just because you are my devoted forgemasters. You are my friends.”Hector was confused as to why he was telling them all of this but nodded.“And I would like you two to be friends.”Isaac walked over so he was next to his fellow forgemaster. “How do you want us to approach doing so?”“I think you two should be intimate. I will join if it pleases both of you.” He said casually.“Intimate?” Hector choked-Hector thought Isaac had been joking, about kissing, despite his affirmation that he still hadn't heard him tell a joke. Maybe he really . . . meant it? He's not sure what to think anymore when Dracula gives them a proposition to help strengthen their relationship and loyalty to one another, but he's definitely not complaining.Tags will update as the fic does!





	Is This When We Kiss Like Benedictine Monks from Different Monasteries?

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac doesn't care to be friends, he only cares about Dracula. Hector would like to be friends, and maybe even more than that. Dracula love his forgemasters, deeply. In fact they might be the first two he trusts since Lisa died. They all surprise each other when Dracula asks Isaac and Hector to deepen their relationship by sleeping together, revealing hidden desires and maybe even actual feelings. 
> 
> This is the first chapter of a longer fic that will get a little deeper into the story, focusing on the obvious devotion Isaac and Hector have towards Dracula, Hector worrying about Dracula losing his way and losing any motivation to live, and what if they got through to him before Carmilla could manipulate him. 
> 
> She's only slightly mentioned in this chapter, she'll play a bit of a bigger role in later chapters. The tags will update as the fic progresses and so will the summary, probably. 
> 
> Kudos and feedback is always appreciated!

Isaac ran his fingers across the mirror, little ripples appeared where the tips met the glass. “Quite remarkable,” He said, his emotionless face reflecting. “Carpathian?” He turned to face Dracula, placing his hands behind his back.

Dracula was slouched in his throne, resting his face on his knuckles. “Indeed, the last of the mirrors made by the Carpathian scrying hermits, 400 years ago.” He didn’t look at Isaac as he spoke, instead continued staring into the fire which crackled softly.

“I must learn more about transmission mirrors one day.” Isaac moved so he stood next to Dracula.

“There will be time enough. Soon the world will be silent.” He said in a lower tone, eyes narrowing.

“God _yes_ ,” Isaac wandered toward the fireplace. “Listening to Hector made me wish for a lifeless world all on his own.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and then threw his hand into the air, clearly irritated. He turned to Dracula when he heard him laugh.

“I find myself wishing two were better friends.” He now looked at his forgemaster, seeing the flames light up half of his face. 

“As I said to him, making human friends seems a little pointless given our current crusade.” His voice was cold and annoyed. Why did he all a sudden seem focused on him having a friend? The only friendship he needed was Dracula’s.

“True. But at the end, there will only be you and him.”

“Presumably.” He looked away then turned back to the fire.

“Isaac,” He spoke sternly but softly.

“Yes master?” His eyes returned to Dracula’s face. “Go fetch Hector for me please. I need to speak with him.”

“He’ll be coming here to request that you approve a move on Braila,” Isaac responded. “he’s already on his way with Carmilla.”

A move on Braila? Why would Hector care to move the castle there? “I don’t wish to speak with Carmilla. I’ve heard her talk enough,” His hissed, then his voice became gentle again. “I only want to speak with you and Hector, my forgemasters, my Generals.”

Isaac understood. If he had to listen to Carmilla as much at Dracula did, she would meet the same fate as Godbrand. “I will go receive him.” He left the room, walking towards Hector’s workstation, assuming that’s where he would be. On his way, he ran into both Hector and Carmilla, already heading to Dracula’s study.

“Isaac. We were just looking for you.” Carmilla said, her right hand resting on her hip. Hector stayed behind her, silent.

“I was admiring the mirror,” He folded his hands in front of his red clothed belt. There was a moment of silence before he added. “He wishes to speak with you.” He looked at Hector and only Hector. He did it intentionally; he knew that Carmilla would think his words were directed at her.

“Of course he does, that is why we were on our way until you interrupted.” Carmilla sneered.

“No. Not you,” He put hand up, waving her away. “He wishes to speak to Hector alone.”

“Why?” Her eyes narrowed.

“It is business that is between Hector and Lord Dracula,” Isaac retorted, not giving Carmilla time to reply. “Come Hector, we all know that he doesn’t like to wait.” They walked away together, leaving Carmilla to her own devices.

Hector wanted to ask Isaac why Dracula needed him alone, but he had a feeling that Isaac didn’t know based off how he spoke to Carmilla. They walked in silence to his study.

“My Lord,” Hector said when he and Isaac entered the room. They stood a distance behind his throne, arms behind their backs. Isaac felt like his assistance was no longer needed, but Dracula hadn’t dismissed him, so he stayed.

“Hector…” He held out his name slightly. “You may approach, I want to see you.”

Hector moved, his eyes meeting Dracula’s. “Yes master?” He must have wanted to talk about war planning since both he and Isaac were there.

“I have a proposition for you.” Dracula folded his hands.

“About our next plan to further the war?” Hector asked, ready to tell him about his and Carmilla’s idea to move the castle to Braila. “I think that we should-”

“No,” He cut him off. “We will discuss war planning later. I have a proposition that will help you two become closer.”

“Closer?” Hector tilted his head. “Why is that important?”

“I think it is crucial for my top two generals to be as one,” Dracula said calmly. “I need both of you to be loyal.”

“Of course,” Hector nodded, glancing at Isaac. “I agree.”

“Are you loyal to me Hector?” His voice was nonchalant, he folded his hands in front of his face, his eyes intensely on his forgemaster.

“I am.” Hector responded.

“Say it.”

“I’m loyal to you master. Always.”

“Good,” He smiled. “You know you two mean a lot to me, and not just because you are my devoted forgemasters. You are my friends.”

Hector was confused as to why he was telling them all of this but nodded.

“And I would like you two to be friends.”

Isaac walked over so he was next to his fellow forgemaster. “How do you want us to approach doing so?”

“I think you two should be intimate. I will join if it pleases both of you.” He said casually.

“Intimate?” Hector choked, his face felt hot. “Master, you can’t be serious,” He wanted to leave the room but his loyalty to Dracula kept him in his place. He started to spiral. Why was this being talked about? It felt so invasive. How could this possibly help them? They needed to focus on the war not his and Isaac’s friendship. “I don’t think that will –“

“Silence,” Dracula said quickly. “Does it bother you because we are both men?” His head tilt slightly.

Hector was frozen, he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“He has been pretty close with Carmilla,” Isaac proclaimed. “Maybe everyone’s suspicions were wrong. Maybe he would rather have a pretty lady underneath him instead.”

“No,” Hector snapped. Wait. There had suspicions about him? Did that mean they talked about this amongst themselves before? “Carmilla and I are not like that, nor will we, I’m not attracted to her or any other woman.” He blushed after he realized what he had just admitted.

Dracula grinned, his fangs fully exposed. “Isaac, how do you feel about my suggestion?”

“I agree. I think it would benefit the both of us. It’s been quite some time since I’ve been inside someone,” Isaac eyed at Hector, smirking. “and I bet he’s been ready for someone to take his virginity.”

_“Isaac!”_ Hector hissed, his blush was now up to his ears. He was so embarrassed, he wished this conversation would end. “I thought you didn’t care to be friends.”

“I don’t, but if our lord believes it’s beneficial for us to be friends I will try anything,” Isaac stated. “You should think and do the same.”

Hector’s eyes widened.

“Good,” Dracula seemed pleased with Isaac’s willingness. His eyes went to Hector, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t deny Isaac’s speculations. “Never?”

“I-I never, I couldn’t, I-” He stuttered.

“Are you really that shocked my lord? I doubt he’s even had a kiss before.” Isaac chuckled, he loved making Hector’s face flush, he wouldn’t mind getting to do so in bed. He would also enjoy teasing him in more ways than verbally.

“Hush Isaac, let him speak,” He snapped, examining Hector. “Is what Isaac is saying true? Are you a virgin Hector?” Dracula asked.

He refused to look at Dracula, he looked towards the door, wishing he could just get back to work. “…yes,” He spoke low, he knew that he would hear it but he still hoped that he hadn’t. He was pushed away by every human he encountered because of his abilities, of course had hadn’t had relations before.

“Oh sweet Hector,” Dracula whispered. “Have you ever wanted to?”

“…I-I don’t know.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s been missing out on,” Isaac chimed in. “I bet once he realizes how good it feels he’ll want it again and again.”

Hector dug his nails into his thigh, he felt his dick twitch. “Shut up Isaac.”

“Have you ever had an orgasm before?” Dracula tilted his head, his face back on his knuckles.

“I have,” Hector said nodding and swallowing sharply. He hated how these invasive questions were starting to make him hard, he squirmed. “If I could sir, I would like to get back to work.” He needed to step away and relax in cold water to calm himself.

“You may not,” Dracula’s tone made it clear that he wasn’t going to let him leave anytime soon. “how did you cum? Was it grinding against a pillow, touching yourself or…?” The question was open, suggested endless possibilities.

Hector felt like he was going to die of embarrassment, he hesitated before saying. “Fingers and touching.”

“Was it before you were in my care or have you done so in the castle?” He purred, watching the young man squirm.

“In the castle, a few times.” Hector said quickly.

“Wonderful,” Dracula grinned. He couldn’t help but imagine Hector fingering himself, desperately and whining until he finished. “Did you ever think of someone when you fingered yourself?”

Hector couldn’t believe he just hear his master say the words “fingered yourself.” He hesitated again. “Yes.”

“Can I ask who?” Dracula arched and eyebrow.

“I-I…I .” Hector stuttered again, he couldn’t say it, not to his face. He glanced at Isaac, biting his lip when he met eye contact with him.

“Was it Isaac?” His head tilted at the slight interaction.

Hector nodded slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat. “...You too.”

_“Really?”_ He grinned broadly, seeming please. “You thought about Isaac and myself fingering you?"

Hector nodded again. His body felt like it was on fire from embarrassment and excitement. “Now could I please leave?”

“Why are you so eager to vacate?” Dracula asked.

“Because these questions are intrusive.” Hector adjusted, placing his hands in front of him, folded against his red belt.

Dracula let out a small chuckle. “I apologize. I have been prying. I only have one more question at the moment,” He stood up and walked towards him, placing his pointer finger under Hector’s chin to tilt his head up. “May I kiss you?”

Hector’s eyes widened, his neck strained from his and Dracula’s height differences. His heart was racing and he finally breathed out. “Y-es.” He pressed his body against his master’s as they met each others lips, wrapping his arms around his cloaked back. The kiss was gentle but hungry. It felt like Dracula had wanted to do this for some time. His facial hair tickled his face but it felt nice. He let out a sigh when he pulled away, hesitating before unwrapping his arms around him. It felt right for his first kiss to be with Master Dracula.

“May I do the same?” Isaac said, asking both Dracula and Hector. Hector couldn’t help but think of Isaac during their discussion in the woods earlier when he made the comment about if it was when they kissed like Benedictine monks from different monasteries. Maybe he hadn’t been making a joke after all.

He nodded, his heart was racing. Isaac grabbed his face with both of his hands, pulling him into a kiss. It wasn’t as demanding at Dracula’s kiss but he could tell he was yearning to do so, as if it had been awhile since he had kissed someone. Did he in fact want to kiss when they were in the woods?

Hector breathed out, wanting to kiss both of them again. He had always wanted to be closer to Isaac so he felt like a fool if he turned him down, especially now that Isaac wanted to. “I suppose we could try,” he looked sheepishly at both of them. “I want to please you Lord Dracula…you as well Isaac..”

“Don’t focus on pleasing us, do you actually want it?” Dracula said calmly. “I want you both to be close but I don’t want to sacrifice your comfort or force you into something you do not wish to do.”

“I do. I really do,” He said quickly. “I’m just nervous.” He fidgeted with his pants, looking at his boots.

“That’s understandable, I promise we’ll be gentle and if you want to stop, we will.” Dracula reassured him.

Hector nodded, he looked around the room. Where they expecting to do so here? “Could we do so in a bed?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t have you on the rug in front of the fireplace for your first time,” Dracula laughed. “Come with me my loyal forgemasters. Let us go to my bedroom. I want to give Hector a proper first time.”

 

 

Hector didn’t think that he had ever been in Dracula’s room before. He looked around, there was a large bed with black silk sheets, a bookshelf connected to the wall and a smaller throne. He truly could show his power no matter which room he was in. He watched as Isaac went around the room, lighting candles for more light and setting a romantic mood.

Dracula sat at the end of the bed, his cape sprawled behind him. “Come here Hector.”

He obeyed, standing awkwardly in front of him, his hands behind his back. He gasped when Dracula gently grabbed his wrist, pulling him so he was across his lap. He tensed up as he sat in his lap, like he was worried he was putting too much weight on him.

“Hector, darling, relax,” His cold hand touched his warm cheek, looking into his pretty blue eyes before pulling him into another kiss. He was aware and careful of his sharp nails when he tangled his fingers into his silver hair, jerking his head back so he could kiss down his neck.

“M-my lord.” He gasped and trembled.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to feed from you, not unless that is something you would like me to do,” Dracula slid his right hand down Hector’s chest, his finger going down the gold part of his chest and neck plate. “Let’s get this off of you,” He grabbed at the bottom, pulling it over Hector’s head.

Isaac took the plate from Dracula, setting it on a small table next to his throne. He took his off as well, placing it next to Hector’s. “You both look fantastic in these uniforms but they are a bit complicated to take off.” Dracula chuckled, reaching down to untie the the red cloth around his waist.

“You should try wearing them every day.” Hector said with a laugh. He adjusted in Dracula’s lap, he placed his arm around him so he didn’t feel like he was going to fall.

Dracula chuckled again, there was more life in his laugh this time. “I will make sure to speak with my designer to make you both some simpler uniforms,” He ran his hands to take off Hector’s shirt “Isaac will you assist me?”

Isaac joined them, helping pull off Hector’s shirt and then tugged his boots, setting them aside. He ran his hands up his pants, his thighs were much more muscular than he expected. His fingers slipped underneath his pant’s waistline, tugging them down along with his trousers.

Hector covered himself with his gloved hand, self-conscious. His white glove and socks were the only things he had on compared to Dracula and Isaac, who were still fully dressed.

“Don’t hide from us,” Dracula voice was delicate. “You’re beautiful, let us see you.” He forced his hand away, exposing his hard cock.

Beautiful. Hector didn’t think he had ever been called beautiful before. He liked it.

“I agree, you are lovely,” Isaac added, he had walked away after undressing him to grab a small bottle, starting to lube up three of his fingers.

Dracula let out a small playful growl, his hands caressing Hector’s hips. “It’s a pity you’ve never been touched before but I would be lying if I wasn’t pleased to be the first,” His hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly. “You are simply delectable.” His buried his face into Hector’s neck, keeping him close.

“Master Dracula-” He choked out, holding onto his cape tightly. “Your hands are cold,” He squirmed as his master rubbed at the tip of his dick with his thumb.

“Of course they are,” Isaac snickered, “If your missing the warmth I will assist,” He pushed Hector’s legs apart, trailing his fingers over his hole. “Stay relaxed for me.” His slick finger slid into him.

“Oh shit-” Hector cried out, grabbing the sheets. His body tensed up with the additional touch.

“Easy Hector,” Dracula murmured, he shifted his hand from around him to his chest. “It’s going to feel better if you relax.” He kissed his neck, not biting but sucking softly, trying to ease him. He could feel his body relax in arms, becoming more accepting of Isaac’s finger.

“There you go,” Isaac encouraged him, rocking inside him. “I can feel you opening up for me.” He kept thrusting, added another finger.

Hector hid his face into Dracula’s chest, his moans muffled. “f-fuck.” He tried to hold back any embarrassing sounds that he could accidentally let out.

“Don’t hide, I want to hear you,” Dracula said softly. 

“But others could hear.” Hector protested. 

“Don’t worry about them. At this point of the night they are out feeding.” Dracula tugged him away from his chest, carefully sliding out from underneath him, then getting off of the bed.

Hector let out a small whine when he was taken off his lap. It was comforting to be that close to him. “Master…”

“Don’t worry I’ll be right here; I just would like you two to continue on your own,” He got into his throne, watching Hector get fingered. “Take good care of him Isaac.”

“Oh. I plan to,” Isaac grinned like he was given a present, excited that he could have Hector to himself. His two fingers worked back and forth, trying to open him as much as he could for his cock. “Do I get the privilege to fuck him first or would you like to my lord?”

“I would love to fuck him first,” He crooned, resting his arms on his throne. “however I am aware that this is his first time and I think I might be a bit intimidating so I think you should have the honors.”

Hector whined again. He originally wished it would be Dracula to be inside him first but he was so aroused he no longer cared, he just wanted to be fucked. He started rocking his hips, wanting more.

“Eager aren’t you? Isaac teased, finally adding a third into him. He leaned down and lapped his tongue on one of Hector’s nipples as he kept moving his fingers.

“oh my-” His body shook, arching against the touch. “f-fuck.” He didn’t realize his chest was this sensitive, but God Isaac’s tongue had his toes curling. It was after a while of just having fingers opening in up before Dracula spoke.

“I think he’s ready for you,” Dracula purred, slouching with his legs spread in his throne, not taking his eyes off his forgemasters.

Isaac pulled his mouth off of Hector, his chest was pink were he was just sucking. “I think so too,” He removed his fingers, wiping them on the part of sheets that hung off the bed. Hector was flushed as he laid out on the bed, waiting for Isaac to fill him back up. “Flip over for me.”

It took him a second before he flipped over on his hands and knees. He felt so exposed in this position.

“Down.” Isaac shoved his hips down, wanting him to be flat against the bed. Hector made a small surprised squeak when he was pushed down. It took him a few seconds to relax, enjoying being able to have his face in the pillow.

“Breath, Hector, you’re going to want to,” He reached for the bottle again, pouring some on his hand, rubbing it on his cock. He rubbed the leftover lube over Hector’s hole, grinning when he gasped because of the coldness. He slid his cock between his cheeks, moving it gently. “You ready?”

“Yes,” he said quickly even though he was so nervous. Isaac stroked his cock against his ass once more, adjusting himself before he pushed the head inside.

“Ah!” Hector grabbed the sheets, panting. “It’s too much - fuck,” There was a burning and stretching feeling.

“I’m barely inside you,” He slid hand underneath Hector, stroking his cock softly. He hoped it would help him relax.

Hector moaned, the touching helped. The stretching slowly went from painful to pleasurable.

“Yeah?” He could tell that Hector was becoming more accepting of his cock. “Is that what you needed?”

“Y-yes, oh yes.”

“Can I go deeper?”

“Please.” He nodded, nails digging into the sheets.

Isaac sank his length inside of him, pausing to give Hector a moment before thrusting into him. He moved his hips in a consistent motion, pressing down against Hector and holding him.

“Fuck- you are so big,” He gasped, the warmth and fullness felt so good but so overwhelming. He pressed up against Isaac, loving how his weight felt on him.

“If you think I’m big, Dracula is going to tear you apart,” Isaac teased, sinking deeper inside him, groaning. “You are so tight.”

“How does he feel Hector?” Dracula asked.

“So a-amazing,” He panted out, he couldn’t believe how good it felt. He looked over at Dracula, his eyes widening when he noticed him stroking himself in his throne. He was still fully dressed, only his cock out of his pants. “M-master.” He stuttered out, watching as Dracula smirked, touching himself slowly. His usually stoic face was soft and slightly pink, the way it got often when he had just fed. Hector tried not to stare at his cock but he couldn’t help it. Isaac wasn’t lying, he was huge. He probably would tear him apart. There was a piece of him that wanted him to.

“I think he likes watching you please yourself, my lord. He keeps clenching around me.” Isaac stated, spreading Hector’s ass as he pushed into him.

“Good,” Dracula kept moving his hand, moaning. He started rocking his hips with his strokes.

“I bet he wishes it was his hand wrapped around you, or even better, his mouth.” Isaac said, his nails dug into Hector’s bronze hips, increasing his speed.

Hector watched Dracula as he satisfied himself, gripping the sheets. “Does it feel good for you too Master?” He asked shakily.

“It does, not as good as how you will feel,” His master’s red eyes stayed on him, smirking as he moved his hand. “Are you close?”

Hector trembled, strangely liking that Dracula was watching him get pounded. “Yes sir,” With Isaac fucking him, the friction of the sheets, and watching Dracula touch himself he wasn’t going to last long. “Isaac… Master,” he moaned, his legs beginning to shake. “I’m so close... ah fuck, I’m going to cum!”

“Not yet,” Dracula demanded, looking into Hector’s pleading eyes. He wanted him to wait, to be a little bit more desperate.

“Not until our master fucks you.” Isaac added.

“Please Master, oh fuck!” He gasped, he wanted to cum, he needed to cum. Isaac had started pounding into him harder, making it harder to listen to Dracula’s commands. He kept hitting against a spot that felt so good. “I can’t-I-”He moaned loudly, trying to hold back but came hard into the sheets. He shook through his orgasm, his stomach now sticky with his load. He panted and groaned as he finally was able to gather himself. “Master,” He looked up, expecting to see Dracula looking displeased but he was grinning.

“Excellent job,” He praised Hector, rubbing over the precum his own cock. “We’ll get you to a point that you’ll be able to hold back.”

Hector nodded, excited because that meant that this would be something that they could do again.

“Would you like me to pull out so you can fuck him my lord?” Isaac paused, no longer thrusting inside of Hector.

“No, continue. I want you to fill him up and try and get him to cum again.”

“Yes sir,” Isaac started rocking his hips again, moaning. “He’s so tight I don’t think I’ll be able to last long,” Hector had gotten tighter when he came, his hole was still twitching and squeezing. The small whines and moans he was able to get out of Hector pushed him over the edge. “Shit, I’m going to…” He growled, releasing inside him, legs trembling. He rocked a bit more and then slowly pulled out of him.

Hector buried his face into the pillows, he could feel the wetness dripping out of him, running down his ass and thighs.

“What a beautiful sight,” Dracula purred, watching Hector squirm for a bit.

“I agree,” Isaac got up. “Stay there I’ll get something to clean you up.” He left the room to fetch a towel.

Hector sighed, holding onto one of the pillows as he waited for Isaac. Dracula’s bed was surprisingly comfortable, he was struggling to stay awake.

“How was it Hector?” Dracula said in a low voice.

“It was great,” He arched his back, realizing how sore he was. “I’m glad I finally did it.”

“Good. I’m glad we could assist you.”

Isaac came back with a hand towel, he stood over the side of the bed, helping Hector clean up. He tossed the rag aside and ran his hands up Hector’s back. “You did amazing.” He massaged his lower back, trying to help with any soreness he had. His hands went up to his shoulders, massaging them as well.

“Fuck that feels good.”

“Good,” Dracula waited until Isaac was finished giving him some aftercare. “Help him up and bring him to me, Isaac.”

Isaac did as he was told. Hector looked exhausted and shaky; it was adorable. He kept his arm wrapped around him as he brought him to Dracula, convinced he would have collapsed if he hadn’t helped him.

“Yes my lord?” Hector asked, standing in front of him. His eyes were half lidded and his face was a little flushed from just getting fucked.

“Care to help me?” He moved his hand on his cock to make it clear on what he was talking about.

“I don’t think I can take you quiet yet master,” He said. He felt like he could barely take Isaac so there was no way he could take Dracula, at least not tonight.

“Understandable,” Dracula grinned. “How about you use your mouth? You seemed eager to do so when Isaac suggested it.”

“Yes, I would love to.” He knelt between Dracula’s legs, his body felt relieved to not be standing. He hesitated, he had never done this before so he wasn’t sure how.

“So innocent,” Isaac teased, noticing that he didn’t seem quite sure what to do.

“He just needs some guidance,” Dracula ran his finger across Hector’s bottom lip, looking into his dazed eyes. “Open your mouth for me, and stick out your tongue,” He whispered, tangling his finger in his gray hair. “Good boy,” He eased Hector’s open mouth on the tip of his cock, encouraging him with a slight push to the back of his head take more of his length into his mouth. Hector hated that he was shocked that every part of his master body was cold, even his cock was.

Isaac moved so he was next to Dracula, watching as Hector started to bob. He was only able to get a little more than just the head of his cock in his mouth but he tried going father. He was so big it made Hector’s cheeks bulge. “You look good like this, your pink lips wrapped around a cock.” Isaac rested a hand on Dracula’s shoulder, leaning down to kiss him quickly. Then he pulled away to give them some time to themselves. He picked up Hector’s clothes and put them in an organized pile. Then he pulled off the bed sheets so they could be washed, remaking the bed with the extra sheets in the room.

Hector moaned, looking up at Dracula as he tried taking more of him into his mouth. He gagged slightly when he took him too far, his eyes watering.

“Careful,” Dracula grabbed his chin, pulling his head up slightly. “It’s wonderful that you are so dedicated but please don’t hurt yourself”

Hector nodded, taking a little less so he wouldn’t choke himself.

“It helps if you use a lot of saliva,” He assisted, “Pull up and spit on it.”

Hector face got pink but he drew up, working to build up saliva in his mouth before he spit on his dick. He ran his tongue up the side of his cock, before returning it into his mouth. He moved a little mindlessly, his eyes rolling back slightly.

“There you go, you’re getting it,” Dracula leaned back, letting Hector take control. “You should stroke me as well.”

He kept his mouth bouncing on his cock as he reached up to stroke him too. His watering eyes fluttered as he continued moving, through his eyelashes he saw Dracula bite his lip.

“Oh Hector,” He said in a low growling voice. He was getting close. “How would you like me to finish? In your mouth, face, or somewhere else?”

Hector gasped for air when he pulled up to respond, still jerking him off. “Will you cum in my mouth, master?” He used his tongue on the sides of his shaft, before taking him back into his mouth, gagging again.

“Of course,” Dracula groaned quietly, tangling his fingers into Hector’s hair. “Just like that.” He moaned, arching back against his throne.

Hector moved from his knees to his tip toes, still crouched down. He started bouncing his whole body as he bobbed and stroked him. He started getting consistent with his speed and how far he could take him in his throat.

Dracula cursed, hips rocking slightly against Hector’s mouth. “I’m going to cum, Hector,” He grabbed his gray hair tightly as he came, digging his other hand into his throne armrest, leaving claw marks in the wood. He came, groaning and shaking. He sighed softly before demanding. “Look at me,” He grinned when Hector looked up with his mouth full of cum, grabbing his chin lovingly. “Swallow it for me.”

Hector did as he was told, swallowing sharply. He breathed heavily. “How was that master?”

“Amazing. I’m so proud of you,” He covered himself back up and ran his hand to the side of Hector’s face. “Stand up for me I want to kiss you.”

He got up to kiss him, stumbling. His legs felt like noodles. “Careful,” Dracula grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, having him sit on one knee. He held his face with one hand and kissed him tenderly.

Hector smiled when he pulled away. If he wasn’t so exhausted he would have believed that had all been a dream. “Is there anything else you would like from me my lord?”

“Nothing else for tonight,” Dracula said softly, he tucked a strand of Hector’s silver hair behind his ear. “but I would like you to do something for me every night for the rest of this week...”

“What would that be?” He tried to resist the temptation of putting his head on Dracula’s shoulder. He just sucked his dick but he didn’t think showing that form of affection would be accepted.

“I would like for you to finger yourself before you go to bed, or have Isaac do so, so you are able to take me next time.”

_Next time._ Hector shivered, excited at the thought of doing it again. “Will do my lord, is there anything else that you wish for me to do?”

“That is all, both of you can retire to your rooms if you wish,” He smiled, his face soft.

Isaac came over with Hector’s clothes. “Let me help you with these.”

“I’m not a child, I can put them on by myself.” Hector pushed out of Dracula’s lap, stumbling again.

“You don’t exactly have steady legs, just let me assist you.” Isaac said, wrapping his arm around his waist. “Fine.” He huffed, even though he thought it was a pretty sweet gesture. He allowed him to help, holding onto his shoulder as he pulled his underwear and pants on.

“There you go,” Isaac said softly, helping him pull on his shirt and his neck plate. Then he tied the red belt around his waist. “Sit back down, I’ll get your socks and boots.” Hector sat back in Dracula’s lap, holding his legs out for Isaac to tug his socks, then for his boots. He had never been taken care of like this before, he especially didn’t think it would be Isaac to take care of him. “Thank you.”

“Of course, I’ll walk you back to you room too. I’m sure Carmilla is just waiting to sink her claws into you to discuss what we talked about so I’ll try and keep her away from you.”

“I bet she is. Thank you Isaac.” He yawned. He was ready to curl up in bed and pass out.

“Go get some sleep, both of you,” Dracula said softly, helping Hector off his lap again. “We’ll discuss the war planning tomorrow.”

Isaac nodded. “Alright goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight Isaac, Goodnight Hector.”

“Goodnight master.”


End file.
